Digimon UNINSTALL-Vol01 Arcade Fights
by Noise-kun
Summary: La vida en la ciudad de Ayanagi era aburrida para Otomo Yuya, siempre deseo que todo fuese mas interesante. Pero todo cambio este día cuando choco con la campeo residente de Arcade Fights y su secreto. Ahora todo su mundo esta de cabeza mientras intenta sobrevivir a los peligros del juego de Arkadia y de los monstruos que ahí habitan.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **No tengo pensado repetir esto con cada capitulo y puesto que esto sera un archivo largo este disclaimer contara para todo el volumen 01.

Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation. No soy dueño mas que de la formula y de los personajes en esta historia. Tampoco soy dueño de ciertos materiales externos como canciones o imganes que puedan o no ser usadas como referencias futuras.

Si este fanfic tuviese una canción introductoria y ya que siento que es divertido seria: Way Away de Yellowcard

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon UNINSTALL <strong>

**Prólogo**

Comenzamos esta historia en una extraña tierra conocida sólo por unos pocos, pero más cerca de todos nosotros de lo que podríamos adivinar.

El cielo se cubría de extraños colores cada cuanto dibujando en el firmamento nubes como nadie había visto hasta ahora, la aurora boreal de la permanente noche en que esa terminal estaba sumida pintaba el gran lienzo del cielo como tratándose de un gran artista sumido en un gran trabajo.

Las luces a la distancia se elevaban al cielo como el arco iris: roja, amarilla, azul, purpura se podía escoger cualquiera de todas las que salían de los poderosos reflectores de la ciudad y de las luces con las cuales se vestían todos los juegos entre ellos el más notorio una Rueda de la Fortuna que con un gigantesco letrero de neón invitaba a acercarse al espectacular escenario conocido como Arcadia.

Era una ciudad.

Una ciudad hecha de juegos.

El nombre de la gran ciudad era «Arkadia», que se dividió en cien distritos diferentes. Los distritos fueron dispuestos en espiral, divididos de maneras diferentes todos con un tema muy especifico. No hay gente, pero la civilización prospera, no hay señales de vida humana de ningún tipo pero constantemente se escuchan gritos, gruñidos y rugidos de las bestias que la habitan. Nada más que una selva de concreto que se extiende hasta el ojo puede ver.

Nada estaba presente, nada se movía.

Solo una figura solitaria estaba presente en la azotea de uno de los edificios, un hombre vestido con un gran abrigo blanco y una gorra que cubría los escasos cabellos blancos de su cabeza ademas que no dejaba ver sus ojos. Esta sola figura estaba allí, observando la ciudad a sus pies con una expresión neutra que se posaba sobre su rostro pálido; «Arkadia» era todo un espectáculo para la vista aun así este hombre no mostraba ni un ápice de aprecio por la visión que estaba frente a él, pero eso cambio rápidamente como una sonrisa siniestra floreció en su rostro.

"Ya es hora" susurro para si mismo mientras extendía su mano izquierda hacia el aire y apretó su puño sosteniendo el espacio frente a el.

En un segundo la realidad pareció deformarse en medio de sus dedos, el viento comenzó a agitarse a su alrededor en lo que el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose hizo eco por toda la ciudad. Niebla fantasmal cubrió toda el área formando una gran nube blanca que pronto comenzó a formar estática en su interior, partes de esa niebla se solidificaron hasta formar rectángulos rojos con apariencia de tarjetas rodeando completamente a aquel hombre.

La estéril y sombría ciudad que antes era todo su mundo ahora fue reemplazada por el alegre bullicio de sus habitantes junto con el que ahora se encontraba suspendido en el aire de la gran metrópolis conocida como Ayanagi.

"Y ahora..." su voz volvió a salir de su boca, conteniendo por muy poco el placer que este personaje sentía con el mundo a sus pies "¡SHOW TIME!"

Rugió al tanto las tarjetas rojas que lo rodeaban comenzaron a volar lejos hacia la ciudad, dejándose caer en casas, edificios o la misma calle, pero no se detuvieron allí muchas atravesaron las paredes o fueron succionadas por los cables del tendido eléctrico viajando a través de la red, a todo esto el hombre solo soltó una carcajada desde lo mas profundo de su pecho.

Ciertamente era momento que el Show comenzase.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>En este punto como lector de fanfic sentí que estaba en mi deber de por lo menos intentar escribir un fanfic que pudiese adjudicar a mi nombre y siento que Digimon UNINSTALL es eso.

Mi inspiración para escribir este fanfic, en especial hacerlo con personajes OC proviene de mi respeto de algunos fanfic den fandom ingles como lo son Digimon Re:Genesis y Digimon Advent. Este fanfic comenzó como una idea para reescribir la tercera generación de digimon o Digimon Tamers mi favorita personal, por ello algunas de las ideas que tuve entonces se aplicaron al diseño final.

Una especial mención a mi beta Jenrukiforevz a quien estoy agradecido me prestase su ayuda siendo tan inexperto en esto de escribir. Gracias Jen, esta va por ti!

Pero bueno, se aceptan criticas en especial aquellas que pudiesen favorecer el futuro de mi trabajo.


	2. Game 01: Jugador parte 1

**Digimon UNINSTALL**

**Game 01: Jugador parte 1.**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Ayanagi.

Ayanagi era una ciudad relativamente tranquila en la prefectura de Toyama con vistas al océano donde no había demasiadas cosas interesantes que hacer. Incluso parte de su nombre significaba _—__mar en calma__—_caracterizada más que nada por veranos muy calientes e inviernos con muchas nevadas.

Y en Nagimori Gauken, la secundaria a la cual los jóvenes de la ciudad asistían para recibir su educación; un joven hacia un dibujo.

—Rojo... El rojo está bien ¿O tal vez era purpura?

Sentado al fondo de la clase número 2-b, con un bloc de dibujo apoyado sobre su escritorio y un lápiz color rojo en la mano, estaba un joven adolescente murmurando para nadie pero sí mismo.

Dieciséis años de edad, no había nada realmente notable en su apariencia. Como todos sus compañeros de clase, que llevaba un blazer negro como uniforme escolar con una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta muchos en su escuela se quejaban sobre el código de vestimenta monótono, no le importaba eso personalmente lo encontró como un buen estilo para andar vestido especialmente porque ayudaba a no destacar, su deporte escolar favorito, lo que sólo le permitió hacer más fácil su estancia en la escuela.

Lo único que destacaba parcialmente en él era su afición por el dibujo y el lío de cabello negro sentado encima de su cabeza, después de ello quizás sus gafas rojas. En realidad no le importaba ser sólo otra cara en la multitud, no era tan horrible destino, pues…

*Crack*

La punta del lápiz se rompió. Él hizo un gemido de frustración – su inspiración había estado a su tope a lo largo de su pequeño trance que casi hizo salir una maldición en voz alta por tal insulto a todos los grandes artistas del mundo, solo por el amor a la ironía por supuesto y claro el no era un gran artista.

Suspiró y comenzó a hurgar en su caja de lápices en busca de su sacapuntas. No fue una tarea fácil. La caja de lápices se rellena, no sólo con los cotidianos lápices del tipo N º 2, pero docenas de lápices de colores en todos los tonos del arco iris tenía que ofrecer, y algo más. Había por lo menos tres gomas de borrar, también había dos marcadores (uno amarillo, uno de color purpura), una botella de liquido corrector, y sin ninguna razón en absoluto, un bolígrafo rosa que había tomado prestado de Amagi Risa solo para devolvérselo después.

Y un sacapuntas.

En algún lugar, mofándose de su ineptitud para encontrarlo.

Yuya Otomo, al final, estaba feliz de sentarse en la esquina de la clase, como lo hizo casi todas las mañanas a la espera de inicio de la escuela. Sus ojos se centraron en lo que estaba dibujando y nada más, todo el mundo que le rodeaba parecía desvanecerse... hasta que por supuesto algo como esto sucedía e interrumpida su perfecta imagen mental.

Haciendo una pausa por un momento al encontrar por fin el sacapuntas perdido. Miró por encima de lo que había logrado, y asintió con la cabeza un poco al sonreír ligeramente. —Sí, creo que esto va a funcionar…

El sonido de la puerta deslizarse en la esquina superior derecha del salón hizo a Yuya, que estaba distraído durante la recuperación del esquivo sacapuntas, involuntariamente encogerse en su asiento y cambio el enfoque de sus ojos hacia la puerta. Un rostro familiar y aun así nada amigable entro por el mientras buscaba su puesto solo unas cuantas sillas adelante de Yuya, quien obtuvo una mirada en primer plano de su cabello castaño rojizo suelto que caía por su espalda ocultando sus siempre presentes audífonos con los que se desconectaba de la realidad a su alrededor; ella era nada más y nada menos que uno de los veinte misterios femeninos se la secundaria Nagimori: Ikenami Nagi, actual campeona nacional del Digimon gran Prix apodada _**Digimon Princess**_ toda una celebridad, en su salón, compartiendo las mismas clases con él.

Ella siempre llegaba a la misma hora todos los días como un reloj con los segundos contados, se sentaba en el medio del salón, ni atrás; ni adelante, siempre procurando hacer todo pero el mínimo de contacto visual o de cualquier tipo con nadie dentro de la clase, por supuesto él incluido.

Se rumoreaba que fue expulsada de su antigua escuela privada por haber zanjado un puñetazo en el rostro de una compañera de clases y roto su nariz, esto claro esta no fue confirmado por nadie más que Nakajima quien hizo alarde de siempre conocer los chismes más oscuros de quien sea, la famosa Digimon Princess no estaba exenta y nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a su ira en busca de una respuesta acertada con respecto al rumor.

Su aparente valor como una Digimon Tamer era una de las razones por lo que llamaba la atención de Yuya cada vez que dejaba sus delirios para tomarse un breve momento para analizarla, casi siempre preguntándose qué hacía falta para llegar a ese puesto.

Un digimon claro está, primero necesitaría estar emparejado con nada más y nada menos que un monstruo digital; quizás lo último que jamás vendría a ocurrir en su vida...

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero ningún otro estudiante entro en el salón, por ella salió disparado otro rostro familiar que correspondía a Miyamoto Asumu profesor encargado de su clase y de momento quien les enseñaría en su primera hora del día con su Oh! Tan emocionante manera de dictar las clases.

—Atención estudiantes — su voz fuerte dejaba entrever su personalidad estricta mientras se movía en dirección del escritorio sin dirigir sus ojos a sus alumnos que se levantaban para recibirlo como era el acuerdo tácito entre estudiantes y profesores —Estaremos continuando con la clase de ayer donde nos quedamos ¿Alguien puede decirme donde era eso exactamente?

—Yo, Miyamoto-sensei— fue la voz en tono extrañamente satisfecho de una estudiante de primera fila con cabello verde oscuro muy pulcro que le daban esta apariencia de mascota del profesor —Estábamos hablando de la historia del ciberespacio, específicamente de los Digimons.

Nakajima Chiaki era su amiga… Bueno, no esta seguro si podría contarse asi, pero hasta nuevo aviso lo era y aun así Yuya tuvo que darle crédito al hecho de que todo el mundo siempre creyó que por su apariencia se trataba de una otaku desmedida que amaba siendo el centro de atención, académicamente hablando, porque en realidad eso no estaba tan lejos de la realidad; la única razón por la que no habían medido palabras al entrar en clases era que tanto el como Chiaki preferían gastar la primera hora de su día en su pasatiempo preferido, en contraste con Yuya sin embargo Chiaki prefería por mucho deleitarse al percibir con su oído inmoralmente agudo para enterarse de cualquier pedacito de información ni remotamente interesante de alguno de sus compañeros, una mala costumbre que el chico soñador no apreciaba.

—Muy bien Nakajima— Agradeció Miyamoto-sensei, su respuesta siendo como siempre completamente ajena al sentimiento de agradecimiento que sus palabras intentaban trasmitir —Como les decía ayer, desde hace seis años Japón ha estado atravesando una era distinta de muchas otras en lo que a tecnología e innovación se refiere y esto se debe en su mayoría a los Digimons...

Digimons, tal palabra siempre traía un escalofrío por la espalda de Yuya.

En el mundo de hoy en día los Digimons eran la piedra angular de todo lo importante que sucedía sin esperanza de equivocación. En la ultima década desde su descubrimiento se convirtieron en los protagonistas de una sociedad cada vez mas cambiante.

En el año 2003, la humanidad supo que no estaba sola en el mundo, por causalidad o por el destino un grupo de niños, de todas las cosas, empezaron aliarse a las criaturas conocidas como Digimons que causaron un gran revuelo en el mundo entero cuando comenzaron a filtrarse en varios países provocando nada mas que el caos por donde quiera que pasasen, incluso ahora lo hacen pero los gobiernos mundiales fueron muy creativos a la hora de buscar posibles soluciones para los actuales dilemas del mundo con el recién fundado **Digimon Research And Defense** o **DRAD **para abreviar.

Ahora, todo adolescente de 17 años de edad que estuviese emparejado con un Digimon podría asistir a una academia especial para entrenarlos en el oficio de proteger el mundo humano.

¿Qué dirían las personas de hace veinte años si vieran el mundo actual?

La sola idea es de lo más inverosímil ¿Monstruos digitales nacidos en el ciberespacio? ¿Criaturas que por decisión propia se unían a los humanos?

Incluso se creó un deporte completo solo para honrar a dichos seres, con uno de sus representantes favoritos sentada en este mismo salón, y lo peor era que todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en que la realidad había sido deformada y todos vivían ahora en un anime surrealista.

No importa que, Yuya seguía pensando que era muy Impresionante.

Mientras Miyamoto-sensei continuaba con la diatriba a la que el llamaba clase, Yuya volvió a centrar su atención en su dibujo. Irónicamente este también era un Digimon, uno que hace mucho tiempo un buen amigo le había presentado, se trataba de una pequeña forma humanoide de piel gris azulada con unos pantalones vaqueros y una máscara con la silueta de dos ojos cocida a ella, solamente la silueta pues sus verdaderos ojos estaban en la palma de sus manos que le daban un aspecto chistoso, a la vez peligroso como un ser así no es producto de la naturaleza de este mundo, un Dracmon.

—Otomo, estás prestando atención?

—Sí, señor!— Yuya se enderezó y las palabras cobraron vida por si mismas mientras se apresuraban a correr por su boca.

Solo unas pequeñas risas volaron en respuesta a la muy forzada actuación del muchacho, sus ojos se desplazaron por quienes las hicieron uno de ellos Chiaki por supuesto a quien Yuya lanzo su mejor mirada de _No es gracioso_ con resultados fallidos obviamente; pero su mal humor fue dejado de lado cuando vio a otra de sus compañeros de clases una chica de cabello negro ondulado sentada en una silla en diagonal de su puesto, Risa. El rostro de Yuya se pintó de un leve tono rosa cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa divertida por razón de su pena.

—Muy bien, entonces, — dijo el profesor entrecerrando sus ojos al chico de anteojos, devolviéndolo a la realidad— ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo último que dije?

—Eh... Estaba hablando acerca de las nuevas leyes para... ¡Para el control del !— Yuya había estado más interesado en el dibujo en su cuaderno que en prestar atención al discurso que su profesor, que había sido interesante; pero no lo suficiente, desde su perspectiva. Afortunadamente para él, que había prestado la atención suficiente como para al menos saber lo que estaba siendo discutido.

Esto solo demostró que sería un día terrible en su vida, que para todos los fines resulto ser de esa manera siempre

**...**

Otomo Yuya estaba aburrido

La campana del receso cortó a la voz del profesor justo a la mitad de la última palabra, francamente no era mucha perdida.

La clase de Miyamoto sensei siempre era un dolor de cabeza para todos aquellos que no conocían en lo mínimo de los acontecimientos mundiales actuales. Ni que decir que el viejo profesor de cincuenta años era muy estricto en este aspecto exigiéndole siempre a sus estudiantes que prestasen mucha atención porque según él, los cambios sucederían tan rápido que ni siquiera los verían venir.

Él tenía razón.

Pero no hacia su clase menos aburrida.

Si recordaba bien, la clase del día de hoy trataba de uno de los temas favoritos de Miyamoto; _El programa de modernización urbana _y sus consecuencias sobre la vida diaria del ciudadano japonés común. El programa fue aprobado por el gobierno japonés cerca de dos años antes de la fecha en 2007.

Todos los países de primer y segundo mundo pertenecientes buscaban medidas para evitar que algo como lo que paso en China se repitiese, a parte de la obvia suposición de que mejorarían la condición urbana del país el programa tenía como objetivo impedir que los _Salvajes Bioemergiesen_en áreas densamente pobladas…

_A__hí_ decidió que era de mayor importancia prestar atención a aquella ave que volaba por la ventana que escuchar lo que el viejo hombre tenía que decir.

Incluso con la computadora frente a él la explicación era todo menos interesante después de todo no necesitaba imágenes, fotos o diagramas que eseñasen algo que podía vivir todos los días.

Aunque tenía sus ventajas que la secundaria te proporcionase una laptop para dar sus clases porque siempre se podía distraer con otras cosas. Igual tomo lo del _Local Network _de Nagimori era muy aburrido, a menos que dedicases los próximos minutos a hacer tarea perdida.

La representante de la clase se levanto primero. Todos los estudiantes incluido él lo hicieron después he inclinaron respetuosamente sus cabezas mientras su profesor salía al corredor.

Muchos de sus compañeros se levantaron de sus asientos para estirar sus huesos, otros se lanzaron a la carrera imposible de intentar comprar algo en la cafetería.

Otros como la población femenina en general reunían sus asientos juntos para compartir sus bentos.

Y por último existía una minoría que no se movía. Que tal como él preferían pasar su receso pensando en algo más.

Así el solo comenzó a mirar por la ventana una vez más.

Él está completamente consciente de los cinco estudiantes de secundaria a su izquierda discutiendo cuales son las chicas más lindas y más feas de su clase, grado y toda la escuela. Yuya también estaba consciente de los dos profesores que hablan caminado por el pasillo, una es de treinta y dos, el otro es de treinta y cinco años, y se supone que están en su tercera cita. De cualquier manera, está _seguro de_ que han salido en citas _anteriores_ en el _pasado._

Ese tipo de cosas no permanecen mucho tiempo en secreto. Si no fuese porque todo ello era de conocimiento público, Yuya casi se sentiría mal por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

La palabra clave es _casi._

—Otomo! Viste el último combate de anoche— una voz chirriona llamo a sus espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y el dueño volteaba una silla cercana para sentarse— ¿No eran geniales?

—Jin… ¿Hubo combates anoche? —Respondió, mostrando genuina emoción por primera vez en el transcurso del día.

Kuwata Jin, un compañero de clases y lo más parecido a un mejor amigo que Yuya tuvo nunca. Tanto él como Jin compartían un gusto por el reciente éxito del ranking de las _Arcade Fights. _

Jin era un adolecente de pelo negro igual a Yuya pero delgado y estirado por lo menos cinco centímetros más alto que Yuya, no es que nadie llevase la cuenta. Además de eso Jin tenía un grupo de conocidos muy variados; muchos más personas de las que podía recordar.

A menudo se preguntaba como se habían vuelto amigos, aparte claro de estar en el mismo salón de clases.

Su vestimenta no era nada resaltable, quizás porque todos usaban el mismo variante en negro _Gakuran_ de Nagimori.

— ¡No es cierto!— exclamo dramáticamente al colocar su mano derecha sobre su pecho, un gesto que era acompañada por una falsa expresión de dolor— El gran otaku de nuestro salón no vio la batalla entre los Volts y White Cloud

—Hey! Yo tenía otras cosas que hacer anoche —No específicamente una mentira, pero en su mayoría cierto.

La noche anterior fue ocupada en el **trabajo**.

_¿Tanto que olvido por completo la lucha territorial? _Esta era seguramente la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Jin, Yuya pensó.

Ayanagi era una ciudad relativamente tranquila en la prefectura de Toyama, claro poseia un gran avance en comparacion con otras ciudades de Japon con el PMU. Pero existía algo que la hacía diez veces más interesante que otras ciudades que Yuya visito en su vida y esos eran los _Arcade Fights. _

Cuando el programa de modernización urbana se empezó a emplear en todo el país muchos de las llegadas inesperadas de los monstruos digitales cesaron al ser siempre vigiladas por el DRAD.

Desde la navidad del 2003 muchos Digimons habitan en Japón algunos corren salvajemente y otros han sido adoptados por familias. El gobierno entonces aprobó la ley de registro oficial de Digimons creando también un producto conocido como digivice IC que eran distribuidos en masa para contener a los seres digitales.

Se prohibía explícitamente el uso de los Digimon para pelear y gracias al PMU un digimon no puede salir de su terminal IC en cualquier lugar sin consecuencias graves.

Pero las _Arcade Fights_ eran diferentes.

Porque era legales y por lo tanto permitían a la juventud de Ayanagi batirse en duelos con sus Digimons como compañeros de pelea. Muchos grupos de batalla se formaron poco después que el método se hizo público. Como pandilla de una vieja película de su madre creaban sus territorios.

Luchaban entre ellos en un Ranking publicado en línea desde la misma página donde se descargaba el programa para las Arcade Fights.

—Oye ¿Estás Bien? —dijo Jin mientras movía su mano frente a sus ojos, acto seguido Yuya lo quito con su ante brazo.

—Claro, Yo... solo pensaba... —respondió, mientras movió su mano izquierda para limpiarse los ojos solo para descubrir que tenía los anteojos puestos; tuvo que pasar por debajo de ellos.

—Realmente debes hablar con alguien por ese problema tuyo —una mirada de autosatisfacción y una risa después continúo— Piensas demasiado las cosas, Peeeeerooo.

—Fue épico —grito emocionado alzando sus manos al aire—_El Lobo _golpeo contra el orangután amarillo de los Volts debiste ver la expresión en el rostro de Kenji cuando perdieron el combate

—Espera ¿Apemon peleo? —Jin asintió— No tiene sentido ¿Qué paso con Thundermon? ¿Dónde estaba Nobuo?... Y Se supone que _Ape_ es mono en inglés.

—En ninguna parte — Jin respondió encogiéndose se hombros despreocupadamente luego llevo su mano a la barbilla como pensando su siguiente respuesta.

Nobuo Tohki era el jefe de los Volts, claro el nombre provino de él y su Digimon compañero un Thundermon que era una bola con manos, piernas y una cara, esa cara con una boca muy grande que a menudo usaba muy mal, tenía todo un repertorio de palabrotas que Jin no quería pensar porque creía que el espíritu de su difunta abuela vendría a casarlo por las noches de la sola mención de un vocablo.

—Mono, orangután para mí son lo mismo —Se encogió de hombros cuando dijo eso —El rumor dice que está desaparecido y que los Volts están perdiendo fuerza…— como sea ¡Debiste ver el equipo entre Garurumon y Mikemon! Shinji de veras que se lució anoche fue una de las mejores _Arcade Fights_ del mes.

_Desaparecido… Espera, ¿Mikemon?_

—Quieres decir que…— las palabras murieron en su boca como las cientos, no, miles de implicaciones supondrían — ¡EL DUO DE ORO APARECIO Y ME LO PERDI!

Sin darse cuenta Yuya grito casi dejando las cosas de su escritorio atrayendo la vista de varios otros estudiantes en el corredor.

La mirada de indignación en su rostro que Jin pudo sacar de su, muchas veces, estoico amigo le hizo sonreír.

Oh claro de los muchos equipos de batalla que estaban en Ayanagi White Cloud era uno famoso por ser pequeño pero resistente, su líder Shinji Kanou a menudo participaba en batallas territoriales de otros equipos para mantener la guerra entre bandas en su mínimo; nada de ello era de interés para Yuya sino porque el azabache cuatro ojos tiene un flechazo en una de sus miembros Risa Amagi.

—Lo grabaste.

—No.

— ¿Tienes una copia?

—Hmmm… ¿No?

— ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!

Para el último grito molesto de Yuya varios de sus otros compañeros apartaron las miradas, aceptando que un numerito como ese era parte del día a día con el par de amigos.

Yuya dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente enconado su espalda para denotar tristeza. Jin solo observo imperturbable por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro ligero _Que dramático _fue lo que pensó.

—Escuche que habrá una revancha esta tarde —comento distraídamente— Y por casualidad, digamos que se donde será dada.

Yuya no dijo nada para responder al chico que camina junto a él, pero Jin sabía que incluso si este no alzaba la cabeza que estaba sonriendo. En este punto ambos se separarían, esto se debía a que Yuya no confraternizaba bien con los demás y a diferencia de su amigo cuatro ojos, Jin tenía una gran lista de conocidos a los cuales le convenía visitar de vez en cuando. Su plan de dejar a Yuya en su sitio habitual para comer se vio interrumpido por un sonido familiar.

Cuando Jin volteo para encarar la fuente frunció el ceño cuando vio a Yuya, todavía con la cabeza caída, saco su celular para leer un texto en él.

Los textos no eran buenos.

— ¿Iras esta noche verdad? —pregunto a pesar de que conocía la respuesta, Jin reanudo su partida cuando escucho a su amigo responder.

—No me lo perdería por nada…

…

Corrían las 3:00 p.m de una tarde hermosa a finales de Abril. El primer mes de clases casi finalizaba oficialmente, pero en el camino situado en dirección opuesta a la secundaria Nagimori los jóvenes estudiantes corrían como si se tratase del último día de clases

Pero él no.

Yuya no era una visión particularmente llamativa mientras caminaba a lo largo de la calle con sus ojos puestos en un pequeño libro en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía una de las correas de su mochila asegurándola a su cuerpo.

La calle que a menudo utilizaba para dirigirse a casa era la más intransitable, pero más corta, mientras la mayoría del colegiado optaba por tomar la calle principal justo por delante del portón principal de la escuela. Todos los días caminaba el mismo camino, entre muchas de las razones que Yuya seguramente podía nombrar si se le preguntase esta la comodidad.

Comodidad. Claro, esto no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no tuviese muchos amigos _¡CLARO QUE NO! _Era simplemente que este camino era mucho más tranquilo para leer, era más rápido para llegar a la parada de autobús y estaba desprovisto de adolescentes que enérgicamente se quejasen acerca de su modo de vida.

Yuya cerró el libro en su mano, una novela ligera titulada _SummerAdventure_cuya película fue anunciada en verano del año pasado, dejando un final anticlimático para sí mismo hasta que llegase a casa. Suspiro con pesadez, mientras los obvios pensamientos concernientes a su soledad golpeaban la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero los mismos fueron rápidamente despedidos.

Después de todo, las personas deberían ser siempre conscientes de su lugar en el mundo.

Esto no hacia la realidad mucho más fácil…

—Claro que no… —Confirmo para sí mismo.

Hizo malabares con las cremalleras de su mochila y pronto dejo caer su libro en las profundidades de su maleta, donde se aseguraría de que Jin no lo encontrase.

Hablando de él, desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando aquella chica del cabello verde apareció en la distancia, menudo idiota, y pensar que él lo había invitado al evento de esta tarde. Yuya pensó en lo divertido que sería seguirlo para arruinar cualquier avance que de seguro planeaba hacer.

Justo estaba considerando si hacer esto o no cuando un golpeteo ligero de pasos se acercaba. Él estaba tan envuelto en su ensoñación que se olvidaba del sonido a su alrededor. No era el tipo de cosa que le hubiera prestado mucha atención especialmente cuando según Jin; Yuya se perdía en su mente, pero estos pasos eran rítmicos aunque ligeros y con prisa.

No fue hasta que entro en un callejón - un paso estrecho entre dos edificios que ofrecen un acceso directo a su casa - cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no sólo era alguien corriendo por la acera, pero fue corriendo a toda prisa hacia él.

Se dio la vuelta, con una leve curiosidad.

Corriendo por la calle detrás de él era una niña. Ella parecía estar cerca de su edad, delgada y de tez pálida, con el pelo café llameante suelto que caía sobre su espalda. Vestía el uniforme femenino de Nagimori, ella estaba corriendo tan rápido como pudo, una velocidad que probablemente habría sido mucho más rápido, excepto que llevaba algo en su mano derecha que ocupaba toda su atención; un objeto que Yuya no pudo precisar pero importante en toda la ecuación.

No consiguió mucho tiempo para preguntarse sobre ello. La niña siguió corriendo, directamente hacia él, los ojos fijamente puestos sobre el objeto en su mano porque ella no le prestó atención al hecho de que Yuya estaba directamente en su camino. Yuya intentó moverse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y ella lo golpeó con una fuerza que casi lo tiró a sus pies. Se tambaleó y recuperó el equilibrio, pero la chica no conto con tanta suerte.

— ¡Ay! —Ella dijo— ¡Maldita sea!

Yuya se acercó a ella y se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

La chica no le hizo caso. En su lugar, comenzó a luchar para levantarse del suelo, buscando desesperadamente lo que fuera que había dejado caer.

—No te puedes romper, no te _atrevas a_ romperte... —murmuró.

—Allí —dijo Yuya, agitando la mano hacia los botes de basura.

La niña levantó la vista en la dirección señalada e intentó correr para agarrar el objeto. Tuvo cuidado, al parecer, mientras comprobaba para asegurarse de que no sufrió daños. Segura de que no tenía, ella miró a Yuya con una expresión furiosa. Por primera vez, vio a los ojos. Eran de color gris pálido, pero ardían como llamas, y justo ahora el fuego era dirigido a él.

— ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—Yo no iba a ninguna parte. Estaba parado aquí. Chocaste contra mí— dijo, una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios y murieron cuando se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba —Espera un segundo... ¿Eres Ikenami?

— ¿Pero qué?… ¡Oye, se supone que debías decir _**lo siento**_como la gente normal! —Ahora gritaba, Yuya estaba seguro que con unos aires de odio — ¿No sabes que es mejor no ponerse en camino de la gente? Si viene alguien, tienes que ser muy estúpido para quedarse allí y dejar que te atropellan.

—Yo no soy normal —Respondió— O, tal vez soy estúpido tú decide.

—Y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ahora, a pesar de su _pesada _distracción debería poder llegar a casa pronto para perder el tiempo el resto de la tarde en lo que aguardaba por la hora de salida y del evento de esta noche. No dejándose entretener mucho por ser un fan, esto más que nada fue un consejo de Jin, comenzó a caminar lejos de la _Digimon Princess_.

Si tan solo fuese tan fácil…

— ¡Espera! ¡Alto Ahí! — Pronto Yuya sintió como era sujetado por el cuello de su camisa forzosamente interrumpiendo su salida de escena —No puedes ir por aquí es peligroso.

— ¿Peligroso?… Whah!

Ella lo había sujetado con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, porque estaba justo en medio de dar unos pasos segundos antes de la jalada sorpresa y entonces su espalda conoció el suelo.

El dolor, moderado aunque hiriente fue una prueba más de que _**eso, **_de hecho, sucedió. Yuya se irguió en el suelo listo para comenzar un argumento cuando vio la mirada en blanco de la chica, parecía un cambio irracional tomando en cuenta que segundos antes quería matarlo con los mismos ojos que ahora parecían… ¿Asustados? Ahora era su turno para seguir con la vista lo que sea que la señorita aun sin pestañear veia.

Al otro extremo del callejón lo que parecía ser la figura de un adolecente caminaba de manera desigual y tambaleante en su dirección, sólo para tropezar con una caja que alguien había tirado en el callejón en algún momento. No perdió mucho su equilibrio, se mantuvo en pie pero apenas; su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¿Qué rayos?…

—Huye.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Su voz se tornó repentinamente autoritaria y Yuya se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica le dio un empujón más o menos fuera del camino y comenzó a caminar en dirección de otro transeúnte del callejón. Yuya la vio levantar un objeto blanco que reconoció como el mismo que causo su pasada discusión, una especie de PDA blanco con un extraño símbolo como engranaje en su parte posterior.

Yuya no pudo evitar notar como el aire a su alrededor se hacía más pesado, una delgada capa de niebla empezó a cubrir toda el área cercana. Él negó con la cabeza. Sólo pensar en ello hizo que le dolía la cabeza. Buscó por algo que hizo que alguna pizca de sentido, se pegó a la orden de la chica le había dado que en la actualidad podría cumplir: Huir. Parecía que era algo sensato, este no era su problema…

—Debo detenerlo, yo debo detenerlo… —Ella murmuro, Yuya se dio cuenta que estaba temblando.

Retrocedió un par de pasos.

—No es bueno.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda, una sensación no completamente extraña ni desconocida.

— ¿Qu ... qué demonios es eso?

Los ojos de Yuya estaban centrados en el final del callejón, ahí estaba… estaba eso.

A falta de una mejor definición el adolecente pálido y escuálido, que por muchos motivos no podía estar bien, parecía ser el centro del reciente cambio climático. El callejón, claro, no era la gran cosa poco o nada podía decirse de su forma, pero era la niebla tan sobrenatural que abruptamente defendió con su fría y desgarradora… ¿inmaterialidad?… llenaba de miedo el corazón del chico con anteojos.

Una chica sin miedo que enfrentaba el peligro.

El peligro, que parecía a cada momento más inconsistente.

Y por último, el tonto de paso que suele morir en estas escenas.

No había que ser un genio para saber que quien sobraba en la ecuación era él por lo tanto Yuya camino/corrió en dirección completamente opuesta. Se adentró en la niebla que rodeaba los alrededores en línea recta esperando salir de la gruesa capa blanca, quizás no debería ser una sorpresa cuando se encontró caminando nuevamente hacia la espalda de la chica.

Por alguna extraña razón había dado la vuelta sin darse cuenta, eso no era bueno significaba que no podía escapar.

Casi choco contra ella, con temor volteo por donde había venido; obviamente debería haber salido a la calle ¡ESTO NO TENIA SENTIDO!

Se sorprendió con la facilidad en la que se dio por vencido, porque en un mundo donde existen seres que provienen de las computadoras; la novedad llega a perderse con facilidad. Volteo lentamente, la chica perdió total interés en él cuando corrió a sus espaldas así que no le estaba prestando mucha atención, la escena por otra parte se desarrollaba como si de hecho (y no es como si fuese mucho) él ni siquiera estuviese presente.

—Tu… ¿Te conozco? —Su voz carrasposa desde el fondo de su garganta, el otro joven es decir, mientras levantaba la cara un poco dejando entrever sus ojos rojos poco naturales como el resto de sí mismo.

—Debo detenerlo… —Ahí estaba otra vez ese susurro.

—No importa—Yuya, sorprendentemente, escucho decir al tenebroso extraño lejos— Ustedes también serán testigos de mi nuevo poder.

En ese momento la niebla era lo suficientemente espesa para cubrir incluso los rayos del sol, no mucho puesto que era tarde, pero el brillo naranja de las calles de Ayanagi fue reemplazado con una visión de color blanco que agravaba todo el asunto. Yuya se sorprendió muchísimo cuando alzo su mano derecha donde tenía un dispositivo similar al de la chica con un color negro que reemplazaba al blanco.

—**Así es.**

Una hablo grito de la nada y una fuerte explosión de colores rompió el aire de los alrededores del callejón empujando fuertes vientos hacia la chica que se tambaleo pero no cedió. Acto seguido un frio abrasivo los envolvió, la luz se calmó para revelar una apariencia humanoide pero de cuerpo extraño.

Si fuese itencional o no, el gigantesco digimon poseía un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo con una pequeña parte al descubierto que era su voca, bajo la cual piel azul palida se podía ver. Su apariencia podía ser descrita fácilmente con una palabra: _Demoniaca. _Tenía casi tres metros de altura, con grandes cuernos que salían de su cabeza y alas andrajosas en su espalda, sus extremidades en especial sus brazos parecían desproporcionalmente largos. Pero tanto la chica como Yuya solo no podían ser distraídos por estos detalles porque eran sus ojos los que reclamaban toda su atención.

Esos ojos malignos de color rojo carmesí.

Devimon.

En las escuelas ahora enseñaban algo muy básico de los Digimons, curioso porque nadie espera que sea realmente útil hoy en día pero si Yuya no lo estuviese viendo no lo creería. El gran digimon negro se alzaba en medio de del callejón, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba parecía engullir toda la luz a su alrededor.

—O-Oye, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Haz algo? —Yuya dijo, su voz era temblorosa dado que la mayoría de sus profesores pintaban a los Digimons como grandes amenazas a los humanos.

Yuya no deseaba morir.

—Y-Yo, Yo debo… debo—su voz se quebró, la chica frente a él no se movía.

Eso no era buena señal.

— **¿Acaso eres nueva en esto, Jugadora? **—Devimon hablo calmadamente mientras se acercaba —**No es de sorprenderse, apenas si siento algo de ese controlador en tus manos ¿Acaso temes morir?**

Pregunta estúpida, cualquiera teme morir. Yuya lo racionalizo así.

_¿Qué hacer__?_

Yuya miró a Ikenami, su rostro había regresado a ese semblante serio y decido que tenía esa mañana. Luego miro al otro chico con su sonrisa burlona, quería borrar esa sonrisa de su cara tan mal, pero más que nada deseaba escapar del peligro ¡_Si yo tenía... algo. Cualquier cosa... sólo algo para hacer que se detenga!_

Por un momento, todo se detuvo. Entonces, esa sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro del escuálido joven, y se encontró a sí mismo dando unos pasos alejándose de Devimon.

Yuya luego sintió que algo aparecía en su mano de la nada. Se sentía... cálido. Casi reconfortante.

La expresión de Nagi a su lado, sin embargo, se estaba convirtiendo en una de miedo al ver la mano de Yuya; pronto volteo hacia atrás. Yuya, a pesar de su dolor, se esforzó a sí mismo volver la cabeza y ver lo que estaba detrás de él.

En el medio de la calle un parche muy grueso, más aun que el que los rodeaba, pero pequeña de niebla se elevaba de la tierra. Electricidad surgió de ella en lugares al azar, y las farolas alrededor de ellos estaban parpadeando; algunos incluso simplemente explotó.

Entonces, algo comenzó a tomar forma, y la niebla comenzó a disiparse. Todos sólo podían mirar con asombro lo que surgió...

Parecía un murciélago. Era pequeño, humanoide, y cubierto de pelo negro. Todo su cuerpo era de ese color el interior de las orejas, su vientre, y la membrana de sus alas eran todos iguales, a excepción de su hocico y un collar de pelo lanudo alrededor de su cuello, que eran grises. Sus alas estaban hechas jirones, en contraste con el otro digimon al final del callejón. En los bordes de las alas tenía un par de dedos y un pulgar alguna forma de manos rudimentarias.

Tenía grandes orejas típicas de un murciélago y grandes garras que servían de pies; sus ojos eran de color amarillo, situado en la esclerótica negro.

—Eso... Eso es...

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>Desde hacia ya bastante me estaba preparando para publicar mi fic, por eso el primer capitulo tan pronto. De todas formas ya he presentado a mi protagonista Otomo Yuya y espero poder hacer de su viaje interesante para todos. Ah! un detallito, usare digimons originales para este fanfic nuevamente me siento inspirado en el trabajo de otros fics que ya leí y estoy entusiasmado por ello.

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido.


	3. Game 01: Jugador parte 2

**Digimon UNINSTALL**

**Game 0****1****: Jugador parte 2.**

El agua caía sin descanso desde los cielos sobre el oeste de Ayanagi. Los vientos arrancaron cualquier cosa en su camino, y relámpagos tronaban con una frecuencia alarmante. Para las personas más sensatas, esto sería más que suficiente para mantenerlos en casa, a buen recaudo en sus camas por la lluvia tormentosa.

Para algunos, sin embargo, no había mucha opción en la materia.

No para la niña adolescente, ella no tenía esa opción realmente para preocuparse por el momento. De ojos grises, chica de cabellos castaños rojizos ignoró los golpes regados sobre ella y centró su atención en la calle delante de ella, en el inquietante silencio.

Un civil, de todas las cosas un civil.

Nagi Ikenami conocida comúnmente como Digimon Princess cometió un error, ahora un civil (que extrañamente conocía su nombre) pagaba las consecuencias. La grave expresión sin emociones de la niña, se convirtió feroz. Ella sabía muy bien que esto no puede haber sido intencional; que por todas las razones fue un accidente. Sin embargo, a ella le importa poco este hecho. Sólo había un curso de acción ahora.

Ella miró brevemente al callejón, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono celular. Abriéndolo, ella apretó un botón y lo acercó a su oreja.

—Señor, es Ikenami —Dijo ella, su voz a solo segundos de quebrarse bajo el estrés del momento —Tenemos un problema.

Sabiendo que su mensaje sería entendido, y que no había nada más que decir, Nagi Ikenami miro por última vez el escenario frente a ella para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar. Debía apresurarse para darle la cara a otro problema aún más grande, si ella era lo suficientemente rápida lo peor pasaría.

O para ser más precisos, lo peor estaba solo a punto de empezar…

…

Yuya era consciente de tres cosas cuando recobró el conocimiento. Uno de ellos, que estaba acostado sobre su espalda. Dos, que en lugar de estar tumbado en el suelo duro de asfalto estaba acostado en un poco de hierba muy suave. Tres, y no menos importante el sol estaba en su punto cuando estaba seguro debían ser poco menos de las cuatro de la tarde.

Yuya se sentó allí en silencio, observando su entorno. Árboles extraños, exuberante hierba verde, y un sol de mediodía brillando desde detrás de los árboles. Este lugar era nada como lo que había sido antes de que el perdió el conocimiento. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, y no tenía idea de dónde había alguien más-si fuese incluso aun en el mundo humano.

Pero él no lo creía.

Tenía que encontrar su camino de regreso a cualquier lugar poblado y tenía que volver a su casa, donde quiera que estuviese. El pelinegro se puso de pie de inmediato, mirando alrededor por algún tipo de pista. Tal vez todo eso antes era un sueño...? Pero si es así, ¿cómo hizo para terminar en medio de algún bosque con aspecto extraño? ¿Y qué hay que de Ikenami? ¿No se suponía que estaba por aquí también?

— ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

Yuya pregunto a nadie en particular, bajando la cabeza un poco. No quería nada de esto. El deseaba nunca haber chocado con Ikenami, así quizás nunca se toparía con ese extraño gótico y su digimon psicótico. Pero aunque pensara de esa forma, estaba claro que se encontraba en medio de un asunto serio. En un esfuerzo por dar sentido al entorno que le rodeaba, empezó a enumerar los detalles de ese pequeño accidente que tuvo con una de las chicas más lindas y popu… _Concéntrate_… que era la causa de su dilema actual.

El chico gótico… Correcto.

La chica linda y campeona de Arcade Fights residente… Doblemente correcto.

El dispositivo en su mano…

¡EL DISPOSITIVO!

Saliendo de su estupor exploro con sus ojos por toda la zona a su alrededor, buscando lo que parecía ser un PDA muy tecnológico; posiblemente el próximo Digivice de producción en masa, sus amigos en los foros se volverían locos cuando les dijese. En el supuesto de que lo hallase, claro está.

No tomo mucho trabajo dar con la cosa. A su espalda, justo a sus pies para ser precisos, yacía un rectángulo morado oscuro con un símbolo de engranaje en el costado y… ¿Una máscara de gas? Yuya lo recogió para poder examinarlo pero el objeto futurístico no tenía mucho que decir. Parecía ser un PDA con pantalla plegable, pero su pantalla estaba negra y muerta; sin ningún símbolo de vida.

De repente, el nuevo dispositivo en sus manos comenzó a chillar agudamente.

Se quedó allí, la pantalla parpadea. Yuya miró en su dirección. Y… Nada.

Yuya presiono sus botones para ver si lo podía encender pero no estaba logrando ningún progreso. Se veía descompuesto. Yuya hizo un último intento antes de tirarla con dureza en un árbol cercano, por pura ira. El dispositivo de plástico chocó contra el árbol y cayó al suelo.

Parecía ser bastante robusto, muy a su disgusto.

Bien, en este punto muchos sentimiento revoloteaban dentro de su cuerpo, entre ellos y por mucho el más dominante era la ansiedad. En medio de la nada, en un mundo posiblemente hostil sin otra compañía, sin recursos y con una mortalidad bien definida porque si estaba en lo correcto; esto era el mundo digital. Un mal lugar para ser una criatura que de hecho podía _**morir.**_

—Wow— murmuró una voz, haciendo que Yuya se sobresaltase.

El adolescente de gafas siguió la voz a un punto en una rama entre los árboles que conformaban la arboleda en la que había estado pasando el tiempo. Sentado en ella, con una mirada de bastante disgusto en su rostro, era el digimon murciélago que vio antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Si eres mi _Gamer_, y _eso_ es lo mejor que puedes hacer —Hablo con sorna —... Creo que me equivoqué.

Todo se detuvo por breve segundo. Era el murciélago, esa bola de pelos que no podía ser otra cosa que un digimon, estaba sentado en esa rama del arbol observándole con una mirada de desaprobación. Yuya no lo conocía, y ya no le agradaba.

— ¡TU! Eres ese digimon que vi antes.

El digimon asintió.

—Bueno, al menos eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que soy.

—Tu eres un... —Yuya empezó a hablar con sus dientes crujiendo por la frustración, pero luego se detuvo y parpadeó —... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

—Oh, nada —El murciélago se encogió de hombros y luego respondió a la segunda pregunta como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo —Estamos en Arkadia.

Yuya a punto de preguntar más acerca de _Akadia_ pero rápidamente se lo pensó mejor. Esto tenía que ser el digimundo, todas las escuelas se habían empeñado en agregar a su plan de estudio la información más básica acerca de ello, si la pequeña rata voladora nombro un lugar dentro el digimundo (un lugar del que nunca escucho hablar) entonces eso no significaba nada para él.

Por ahora solo debía averiguar cómo regresar al mundo humano.

—Tú eres... realmente un digimon, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo desde luego no soy ningún ser humano, ¿no? — El digimon preguntó con sorna, luego se limitó a sacudir la cabeza — ¿Qué más _crees que_ soy? Eh. Esto es simplemente genial. Por fin, me sale un _Gamer_, y él termina siendo un tonto.

Yuya se estaba volviendo rápidamente molesto con los insultos que el murciélago estaba lanzando hacia él. Era más bien agradecido que no parecía haber nadie alrededor para ver que discute con un monstruo, pero probablemente, no habría importado en muchos sentidos. Lo que sucedía era un sueño de mucho tiempo para Yuya.

Cuando estaba seguro de que el murciélago no hablaría más, repaso en su mente los procedimientos de emergencia.

DRAD eran muy estrictos con esto que llamaban _Bioemerger_. Un montón de basura de explicación en clase y todavía no entendía del todo. Pero era peligrosa, eso estaba claro en la mente de todos; si DRAD daba la alerta, la luz roja se encendía y nadie debía permanecer cerca de un digimon que Bioemergía. Una de las explicaciones más comunes para este fenómeno era que un monstruo digital llegaba a nuestro mundo confundido, con un impulso de energía frenético y violento.

Yuya volteo para ver a la criatura en el árbol, no daba indicios de ser violento; solo molesto.

Los profesores, los periodistas, la gente en la calle y cualquier adulto, no afiliado a un digimon diría exactamente las mismas palabras. La juventud de Japón por otro lado no tenían segundos pensamientos para el tema, no importa lo que se les dijese; la oportunidad de _tener _un digimon era algo que no se dejaba pasar.

Sin importar los _posibles _beneficios, Yuya consideraba ser popular como una manera muy estúpida de morir. En estos casos, en más de una ocasión desde que ser popular era algo así como una meta importante en la vida de los adolescentes solo existía una pregunta que estaba seguro le formularían si regresaba a casa.

_**¿Querías estar ahí para ver a la criatura? ¿Verdad?**_

—Lo que sea— El digimon suspiró, mirando al humano— He oído cosas sobre los humanos que habían aparecido en el mundo digital. Yo antes pensaba que se suponía que eran grandes guerreros o algo así, pero... No eres más que un escuálido bobo que no parece saber dónde está parado

—Espera… ¿Yo soy _**qué**__?_

El grito parecía haber lastimado los oídos sensibles del digimon porque sus orejas se doblaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron con molestia. Esto no parecía contribuir de manera positiva a la conversación como ambos ahora levantaron sus banderas de guerra. El murciélago digimon no tomo muy bien que le gritasen.

— ¡Ya me has oído! —Grito, a diferencia de Yuya, su voz mucho más aguda y _**molesta.**_

Yuya gruñó, y se dispuso a replicar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Espera... sigues repitiendo eso—Dijo el Yuya una especie de sonrisa se curvo en sus labios— Dices que soy tu _Gamer_, ¿verdad?

—Para mi desgracia.

— ¡Aja! — Yuya exclamó triunfante acercándose al dispositivo en el suelo para recogerlo y si estaba en lo correcto las cosas marcharían a su favor —Eso significa que tienes que escucharme.

Por unos pocos segundos, la cara del digimon estaba en blanco.

Inexpresivo.

Luego, rápidamente se echó a reír, cayendo fuera del árbol y el aterrizando a los pies de Yuya. El mismo molesto animal… esperen, eso no era correcto. El mismo molesto **Digimon**, que segundos antes estaba gritando y burlándose de él ahora seguía burlándose; solo que esta vez Yuya no tenía pista de que era tan gracioso.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Yuya.

El murciélago se sentó, sosteniendo su estómago mientras reía a carcajadas, reduciendo el número mientras se calmaba.

— ¿Crees que me voy a obedecerte como una pequeña mascota estúpida? No soy esa clase de _mon_.

Uno de los ojos de Yuya comenzó a temblar, movió su mano para cepillar sus ojos cansados con sus dedos. No necesitaba esto. Un pequeño monstruo arrogante no iba sólo a insultarlo y menospreciarlo. Él estaba enfermo y cansado de tratar con gente así, le dio la espalda a dicho monstro para alejarse... pero sintió que su corazón latía con nerviosismo, al darse cuenta de que _algo_ estaba aquí con él. Cualquiera que sea lo que era, que era grande. El chico cuatro ojos soltó un profundo suspiro, mirando lentamente detrás suyo.

Ante él había un gran dinosaurio Rojo. Debe rondar cerca de los seis metros de altura. La gran bestia olfateó el aire, antes de mirar hacia ellos. Yuya se encontró completamente congelado en terror cuando sus ojos azules fijos en su forma más pequeña. Sus grandes dientes estaban cubiertos de manchas de baba, arrastrando hacia abajo la mandíbula. Un gruñido bajo fue emitido por el dinosaurio.

En ese momento, Yuya arrancó a correr en la dirección opuesta. El Dinosaurio rugió este momento, antes de correr rápidamente después de él. Los árboles hizo su carrera más difícil, y más lento, pero al ser más pequeño no tenía los para medios huir de una gran bestia, incluso si él podía mover a su manera más allá de los árboles con mucha más facilidad.

El chico pasó junto a uno de los árboles, después de correr durante varios minutos, respirando pesadamente. No podía correr mucho más lejos, no con esa cosa poniéndose al día, incluso con un montón de los árboles para frenarlo. Yuya lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, pero fue un error.

_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_ Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, al igual que los puños. Él nunca lo haría, no podía correr lo suficientemente rápido, y con el tiempo seria atrapado. Este dinosaurio se lo iba a comer/matar/algo peor e inimaginable. Él no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero sabía que implicaba su muerte definitiva de alguna manera.

Se sintió que quería gritar cuando la presencia de la bestia se alzaba cerca de el.

—**Explosive Noise****!**

Un grupo de esferas similares a burbujas rodeadas de estática negra volaron desde en medio de los árboles. Golpeó el dinosaurio en el lado de la mandíbula, lo que le hace tropezar a un lado. Chocó contra un árbol, al verse momentáneamente aturdido.

El ser responsable del ataque se dejó caer a pocos metros delante de Yuya.

El joven le devolvió la mirada con total sorpresa.

—Para atrás lagartija —grito el recién llegado digimon —Yo lo encontré primero, yo Noisemon.

Noisemon, como se presentó el murciélago, dijo esto mientras apunto con su garra/mano a sí mismo. El digimon sonreía altaneramente al enfrentarse, o al menos intentar comenzar la lucha en contra de un oponente con ventaja evidente.

Yuya se turbó al instante por la sonrisa amenazante en el rostro de Noiesemon mientras veía estática formarse en su hocico.

—Por lo tanto, los humanos pueden darle poder a sus socios, ¿eh? Vamos a golpear a este lagarto!

—Yo, eh,— Yuya parpadeó y miró al dispositivo en su mano.—Yo no creo que pueda hacer eso...

La expresión arrogante Noisemon cayó al instante, y la estática de su boca desapareció. Levantó la vista hacia el Tyranomon que pisoteó más cerca hacia el dúo, y exhalando vapor de su boca para denotar que estaba enojado.

Esto no estaba tranquilizando en lo más mínimo a Yuya.

—Sí —Murmuró Noisemon, alejándose del monstruo que se acerca y frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza con su ala—Estamos perdidos.

—Estamos... corriendo ahora, ¿no?—Yuya le preguntó.

Noisemon se encontraba ya al final del sendero de tierra y pasto, después de haber dejado a su Gamer solo a su suerte.

—HEY!

La sombra proyectada sobre Yuya le hizo darse cuenta que Tyranomon estaba casi encima de él. Levantó la vista al igual que la bestia estrelló una de sus manos al lado de los arboles cercanos, rompiendo su corteza sin esfuerzo. Dinosaurio dio un fuerte estruendo, ensordecedor...

Que se convirtió en la señal de partida y Yuya comenzó a correr porque su vida dependía de ello.

Las fuerzas renovadas gracias a ese pequeño descanso le permitieron a Yuya alcanzar fácilmente a Noisemon (a pesar de que este volaba) pero como ambos comenzaron a salir del tumulto de árboles escucharon los rugidos rabiosos de su perseguidor.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora— insistió Yuya corriendo mucho más de lo que creía posible para el, resistiendo un fuerte deseo de burlarse en contra del murciélago—Es demasiado peligroso.

—Sígueme, está justo detrás de nosotros!

Yuya jadeo mirando hacia atrás, luego inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. En la distancia podía ver un árbol entero siendo arrojado en el aire detrás de ellos y otros que se están rotos a la mitad sin esfuerzo por el violento Digimon.

_¿__Cuan__ determinado es este tipo__ en matarnos__?_ Yuya pensó.

— ¡Aquí rápido!— Noisemon gritó saltando a un arbusto cercano desapareciendo.

Él literalmente desapareció en él.

Por mucha que fuese la sorpresa, y estaba seguro que podía señalarlo, estaba cansado y asustado para cuestionar la lógica del digimon. La elección de morir en un arbusto cubierto de hojas o la intemperie no parecía tener mucha diferencia en ese momento.

Así que hizo un salto de fe.

No fue recibido por hojas o ramas, mucho menos por una cama de pasto suave como antes. Pero si fue recibido por una entumecedora sensación de dureza y frio al tacto.

El interior del arbusto era de metal y extrañas luces iluminaron el interior. Fue lo poco que pudo distinguir porque todo a su alrededor se convirtió en siluetas con falta de definición, todas borrosas.

Finalmente cayó en algo suave, una cama de hojas cecas muy abultadas al final del tobogán de acero un poco oxidado por el que salió disparado.

—Se trata de una trampa oculta —Noisemon proclamó aliviado de haber escapado— Los Digimons menores las utilizan para moverse sin ser vistos.

Yuya no tenía fuerzas para refutar o negar eso, solo acordó con que resultaba muy práctico.

En las profundidades del alcantarillado, con sus pies golpearon con fuerza en el suelo, haciendo eco a través de los túneles, Yuya se levantó con solo un poco de dolor en su espalda y un leve quejido que dejo escapar de su boca un sorprendente cambio al, de la otra manera relativo, silencio.

Todo estaba oscuro, con suerte nada húmedo o mojado a su alrededor. Solo pocas luces rojas brindaban iluminación en una hilera que se adentraba más allá de lo que la vista daba.

Perfecto.

Al menos allí estaban a salvo, pero el muchacho cuatro ojos quería preguntar a Noisemon el porqué de su cambio de actitud. No es que se quejase, ver la muerte de cerca tan joven no era algo que deseaba experimentar de nuevo a corto plazo. Tenía preguntas, cientos de preguntas; gran parte de ellas se respondían seguramente con información de la escuela pero no quería arriesgarse. Necesitaba encontrar su camino al mundo humano pronto, de lo contrario; algo más grande y malo que Tyranomon vendría por su cuello.

Porque estaba seguro que habían cosas peores, ¿Verdad?

Realmente no queria una respuesta a eso.

— ¿Y bien? —La aguda voz de Noisemon lo saco de su trace— ¿No hay gracias?

—Púdrete.

Yuya se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en dirección de las luces, las probabilidades de que al final estuviese algo mejor eran pocas, pero era preferible a seguir con esto.

El destino quería que el día de hoy, Yuya sufriese mucho.

Un ruido llamo su atención, provenía del pequeño aparatito, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el aparatito a fuera. Por primera vez desde que puso sus manos en el parecía que estaba trabajando porque iluminado su pantalla de negro eran exactamente tres palabras y unos números:

_**Tyranomon**__**. Data. Campeón.**__** 200 Dp.**_

Yuya se detuvo. Uno de sus ojos comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

— ¡¿Y QUÉ _DEMONIOS_ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA?! —gritó como si alguien le respondería, de hecho si obtuvo respuesta.

—Son los datos de la cosa que nos perseguía —comento Noisemon casualmente mientras volaba sobre el hombro de Yuya, quien en este punto no estaba sorprendido ya.

—Suficiente —Dio un fuerte grito que hizo que Noisemon perdiese el equilibrio por poco y casi cayese —Estoy harto de todo esto, de ti, del dinosaurio y de este molesto aparato ¿Podría alguien darme una respuesta real de lo que está ocurriendo?

Frustración o no, Noisemon estaba preparado para comenzar su propia diatriba cuando, el artilugio en las manos de Yuya brillo nuevamente. La atención de ambos recayó en la luz blanca, más la de Yuya porque un pequeño símbolo parpadeaba en el extremo superior derecho de la pantalla.

Era un símbolo como el de un sobre, el mismo símbolo universal para un mensaje sin leer. Considero por un momento si abrirlo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. El propio mensaje cobro vida y lleno la pantalla con palabras, no había remitente solo destinatario pero Yuya no reconocía este tampoco puesto que no era su nombre.

_De:..._

_Para: __**Pitch Black**_

_Bienvenido, nuevo Jugador._

_El poder de cambiar tu destino ahora descansa en tus manos. Tú ahora eres merecedor de un Digital Driver y con él te encuentras asociado con un digimon que será tu compañero._

_Las reglas del juego son las siguientes:_

_1. El tiempo para explorar Arkadia es ilimitado, pero se recomienda tener cuidado. _

_2. Combates tanto en el interior como en el exterior de Arkadia están reducidos a una cantidad proporcional al tiempo que tome causar la mayor cantidad de daño. _

_Los combates tienen una duración de 25 minutos, si se tratan competiciones contra el reloj u otro tipo de Quest._

_3. Los artículos y códigos obtenidos en Arkadia pueden ser usados en el exterior si se combate contra otros Gamers._

_4. Todos los datos obtenidos por un Driver pueden y deben ser utilizados para su desarrollo como jugador._

_5. El Pk está permitido, pero es responsabilidad del Gamer._

_6. Todo jugador que ha recibido un "Game Over" puede salir del MM, si su voluntad es lo suficientemente fuerte._

_7. Un Digimon puede existir sin un humano, pero un humano no puede existir sin un digimon dentro de Arkadia._

_8. Por regla general solo puede haber un humano asociado a un digimon y viceversa, esta regla puede doblarse a través de ciertas condiciones._

_9. Aquellos que habiten Arkadia están obligados a responder el "llamado" de no ser así cosas terribles sucederán a ese Jugador._

_10. Si tus puntos llegan a cero, obtienes un "Game Over" y perderás toda oportunidad de habitar en Arkadia. _

_Buena suerte._

Las letras estaban escritas en caligrafía muy fina, aparentaban haber sido escritas a mano. Eso no tenía sentido. Pero por supuesto, no histérico protagonista no espero para señalarlo:

— **¿¡Y QUÉ **_**DEMONIOS**_** SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA!?** —gritó, si fuese posible aún más alto que la primera vez.

—Deja de gritar tanto —chillo Noisemon, ahora en el suelo mientras cubría sus orejas; los ruidos fuertes no le gustaban— Es solo un…

A la luz del túnel una gran silueta comenzó a moverse, el ruido de sus pasos sobre el frio metal comenzó a resonar por todo el túnel alertando a ambos que algo se acercaba. De pie justo delante de él, los dos miraron hacia una bestia de tres metros de altura, cubierta de pelo castaño, piel roja, un par de hombros-cuernos, largos brazos, y un cráneo que se sienta encima de su cabeza espantosa. La extraña criatura se tambaleó ligeramente al reconocer su presencia, sus ojos rojos vacíos y sin parpadear se posaron en ellos.

Tenía una sensación aterradora en la boca del estómago, era diferente de Tyramon porque mientras el dinosaurio ataco parecía ser solo en defensa de su territorio este nuevo mon, Tenía... intención de matar.

La bestia rugió de repente, causando en ambos una mueca de dolor, empezando una carrera salvaje para envestirles.

Un pensamiento de repente golpeó a Yuya. De inmediato busco el dispositivo, y lo sostuvo delante de sí.

La criatura ni siquiera de inmuto, y siguió adelante.

La pantalla se ilumino nuevamente con las palabras_… __**Warring… Warring… Warring… **_apareciendo una y otra vez. La luz del dispositivo se expandió hasta rodear todo sus cuerpos en forma de una esfera hermética, el choque fue imposible de detener pero cuando la bestia impacto ambos salieron rebotando cómicamente cual bola de ping pong. Ciertamente un destino más digno que morir.

—Oh claro —Se quejó Noisemon, sus ojos revueltos por el choque —Ahora si sacas tus poderes de humano.

El Driver, el nombre del dispositivo según el mensaje; decidió que era buen momento para hacer una entrada irónica mientras Yuya se sacudía del tirón en la pelota aura color azul.

_**Wendimon. Virus. Campeón. 300 Dp.**_

No sabía bien lo que significaba Dp, pero era cien de esas cosas más que tyranomon y no deseaba averiguar porque.

Wendimon siguió con su impulso hasta chocar contra las paredes del túnel abollando la lata que recubría los muros. La criatura miró con una expresión aburrida, antes de recibir un pedazo de piedra en la cabeza. Extraño porque no parecía salir de ninguna parte, claro la oscuridad podría tener algo que ver con eso

Wendimon se tambaleó hacia atrás un poco, rugiendo en una mezcla de dolor y molestia. Su molestia aumento cuando la luz de la esfera/escudo que protegía tanto a Yuya como a Noisemon comenzó a lastimar sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. La bestia se acercó de nuevo, dejando escapar un rugido, barriendo su brazo hacia atrás preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

—Creo que lo has enojado.

— ¡Es que esta maldita pesadilla no acaba nunca!

—**Club Arm**

La mano de Wendimon se extendió y con dureza golpeo la esfera, por desgracia su suerte cambio como la energía que mantenía unido su escudo cedió ante el ataque de la bestia. Ambos, digimon y humano salieron disparados hacia las paredes para chocar contra el metal dolorosamente, la burbuja absorbió lo peor del golpe. Yuya no pensaba que podría sacar ese truquito nuevamente y Noisemon ya se estaba arrepintiendo por optar venir a los túneles en un principio.

Wendimon por otro lado se estaba tomando su tiempo, no existía urgencia por apresurar el final. Para el, solo dos presas habían caído en su camino y no existía mucho por lo que preocuparse de un digimon en etapa rookie acompañado de un humano inexperto.

Yuya apenas podía ponerse de pie apretó sus puños lleno de ira, pero era totalmente impotente y asustado. Con un rugido estremecedor, Wendimon comenzó a avanzar rápidamente. No habría habido ninguna manera, ya sea para Noisemon o Yuya, pudiesen huir de la bestia y ahora sería sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que llegase a ellos...

— **¡Tea Party!**

Algo de repente se estrelló contra el costado de Wendimon, haciendo que sus ojos se hinchasen un poco por la sorpresa. Tanto Yuya y Noisemon miraban en shock mientras el monstro cayó hacia adelante, aplastando su cara en el duro suelo. Detrás Wendimon ahora estaba otro digimon. Aunque no tenía ni la mitad del tamaño de Wendimon, esta nueva criatura parecía bastante temible en su propio derecho. Era… un extraño espectáculo para la vista, eso era mucho viniendo del mismo joven que estuvo atrapado durante al menos una hora y media en mundo hostil, no olvidemos que escapo de dos bestias muy grandes también.

Ella, dicen que los Digimons no tienen genero pero estaba seguro que eso era una _niña, _estaba cubierta con un vestido de colores que oscilaban entre el blanco, gris y el color plata además de unos arreglos en color naranja en su cabello largo y brillante de color plata. Era una muñeca. Literalmente una muñeca, con todos los accesorios que se esperarían como un par de mocasines negros, una flor naranja en la parte de arriba de un lindo sombrero a juego con su pulcra vestimenta.

Tenía piel brillante como el plástico o la madera, quizás porcelana, sus muñecas separadas en secciones de lo que deberían ser sus dedos para simular las articulaciones y en su rostro dos líneas corrían desde algún lugar perdido en su cuello hasta sus grandes ojos de iris completamente negros sin pupilas.

O y no olvidemos mencionar la gran tetera de porcelana mucho más grande que su cuerpo que parecía ejercer como una especie de pistola.

El dramático sonido de pasos lentos fue música para los oídos de los caídos, a excepción de Wendimon claro está. Yuya se sentó cera de Noisemon quien perdió todo deseo de hacer un comentario sagaz, mirando los acontecimientos revelados frente a ambos. Estaba demasiado estupefacto por todo el calvario _para hacer_ nada en absoluto. Con las cosas que tuvo que vivir hoy, en realidad no se sentia como si pudiera...

La oscuridad no hizo mucho por esconder su apariencia después del estallido de luz proveniente del digimon a su lado. Allí estaba ella su vestimenta tenía un gran contraste con la que tuvo mientras corría por el callejón horas antes. Ahora iba vestida con un suéter de magas largas color rojo y sobre este un chaleco negro con franjas blancas en los hombros, llevaba también unos pantaloncillos de color beige y medias que llegaban hasta más arriba de las rodillas, tenis por supuesto mucho más cómodos que los mocasines que estaba obligada a usar cuando asistía a clases.

Su cabello color jengibre estaba suelto como siempre pero un detalle significativo era ese sombrero que aparentaba tener un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza, por ultimo portaba un collar rectangular sobre su cuello que brillaba de vez en cuando por la luz a su alrededor.

Ella era Nagi Ikenami… vestida como una especie de _pokemon ranger_.

Eso no le quito ni un poquito de genialidad.

Al llegar a la escena los ojos de Nagi de inmediato buscaron a Yuya y lo escanearon a la búsqueda de alguna herida. Se veía bastante sano, a excepción de una contusión leve por el tacleado de Wendimon; ella también se percató del digimon murciélago que vio antes en el callejón pero se ocuparía de el después.

Ese idiota tuvo mucha suerte de llegar cuando lo hizo, su Driver decía que Wendimon tenía un total de 300 Dp lo cual le decía que era un digimon con experiencia y en Arkadia eso era todo. Les tomo mucho más de lo esperado a ella y a Dollmon para encontrarlos incluso con la función de rastreo del Driver, en su camino se metieron en una pequeña disputa con un Tyranomon no muy lejos y para cuando recuperaron la señal del pequeño tonto perdido, se encontraron con esta escena.

Al menos era lo bastante intuitivo para usar la función _**Shield **_en su Driver pero sin habilidad y sin Dp el escudo no resistió mucho. Dollmon actuó casi por instinto para detener a Wendimon, eso salvo sus vidas.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Pregunto con voz suave Dollmon mientras aun apuntaba con la gran tetera a Wendimon que comenzaba a ponerse de pie, Nagi no contaba con que eso lo detuviese mucho tiempo.

—Luchar por supuesto —ella le respondió a la muñeca digimon sin pestañear— pero no tenemos tiempo para ser conservadoras.

Dollmon asintió con la cabeza anticipando lo que estaba por ocurrir permitiendo a la tetera desaparecer de sus pequeñas manos. Entonces la muñeca se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Nagi, lo suficiente como para encarar a Wendimon de frente sin que este estuviese muy cerca de su Gamer.

La pelirroja saco su Driver, el PDA blanco, de su estuche en su espalda y presiono una función específica en su teclado táctil. Una voz masculina fue escuchada salir del Driver.

_**Come on, Digimon Evolution.**_

**01000101 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110**

Un anillo de luz azul fue convocado a los pies de Dollmon y con su resplandor ilumino todo el túnel, segando a Wendimon, a Noisemon y también a Yuya. Todos fueron encandilados, y el chico cuatro ojos reconoció el sentimiento que lo invadía pocos segundos antes de perder el conocimiento otra vez…

Fue un día muy duro, perder el conocimiento dos veces en el mismo día a cambio de la experiencia más loca de tu vida entera era solo un pequeño precio a pagar.

…

La lluvia constante golpeaba su paraguas. Dejando que pequeñas gotas cayeran sobre su vestimentas mojándolo solo un poco, pero esto no hizo nada para mellar la sonrisa vibrante en el rostro de ese hombre.

Estaba en el mismo callejón, que su chofer indico, fue el lugar donde el ultimo digimon había bioemergido. En esta oportunidad se trataba de un caso diferente del común _salvaje_ que lograba violar la seguridad de DRAD de vez en cuando, se trataba de un misterioso caso G.

Así uno podría suponer que por fin se haría un avance en lo que al problema corresponde, pero cuando su agente llamo esta tarde para registrar un problema muchos escenarios terribles (todos en menor o mayor medida) corrieron por su mente hiperactiva.

Pero toparse con esto… era diferente.

Sasakibe Toshiro observo como se llevaban en la ambulancia especial de DRAD al joven que fue expuesto al campo digital para ver los posibles efectos que esto pudo tener en él. También fue rápido en notar a una joven adolecente que lo había llamado estar cerca de la pared intentando ser todo menos visible para los técnicos que recogían pruebas con sus diversos aparatos.

Y por último la cereza del pastel. Dos hombres con trajes de peligro biológico se acercaron a donde estaba cargando una caja, se detuvieron justo frente a él para que Toshiro pudiese examinar lo que estaba dentro de la caja a través de la pequeña ventana de vidrio en su tapa.

Un PDA purpura oscuro.

Toshiro sonrió con complacencia. Despidió a los dos hombres con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego observo a la ambulancia alejarse.

—Bienvenido, numero 04 —Susurro— Te hemos estado esperando…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>Bien un segundo capitulo, la vida de Yuya parece cambiar muy rápido. Por un consejo, me estoy tomando con calma la presentación de mi universo paralelo de Digimon.

Oh, olvide mencionar esto antes pero mi fic esta en ambientado en un mundo a medio camino del final de digimon 02, para aquellos que se lo pregunten claro esta. Sin mas que decir, Noise-kun se despide.


End file.
